dalarancavesfandomcom-20200215-history
MOB item
MOB Item (also called "Cave-Call Item") is a category of items that can spawn creeps. Casting those items in caves can spawn powerful creeps. Sources of MOB Items are: Arcane Vault, Merchant, Village Item Creator and Advanced Marker. Monk is received when a team destroys pre-final tower, or the pre-pre-final tower. System When a legend casts the MOB item near to a conquered cave, the legend spawns a creep that fights on the lane. The type of the creep depends on the type of cast item. When an enemy destroys a tower, they will also conquer its most nearby cave, causing it to become allied to the enemy team, so they will be able to spawn creeps there. Creep Types Each creep called by MOB item has specific attributes. Mass & Burst Those two classes are affecting armor and damage of the creeps. Mass Mass-creeps deal an additional 50% damage against structures, but they take 50% increased damage from the Burst-creeps. Following MOB items call a Mass-creep: * Call of Albatros * Call of Hungry Dog * Call of Turtle * Call of Harpy Princess * Call of Wendigo * Call of Wisp * Call of Chaos Warlock * Call of Necromancer * Call of Spider * Call of Conqueror Burst Burst-creeps deal an additional 50% damage against heroes and mass-creeps, but take 50% increased damage from ranged base creeps. Following MOB items call a Burst-creep: * Call of Witch * Call of Furbolg * Call of Catapult * Call of Magnataur * Call of Fool * Call of Spirit * Call of Faceless Void * Call of Archer Tiers Tiers of legend affect their Armor and Health Regeneration. Also, MOB items which calls creeps of the same tier have the same primary source. Tier 1 Tier 1 Creeps have 0 armor (excluding Albatros), 0.5 HP Regeneration and their primary source is Arcane Vault. Following MOB items call a Tier 1 creep: Call of Albatros, Call of Hungry Dog, Call of Turtle, Call of Harpy Princess. Tier 2 Tier 2 Creeps have 1 armor (excluding Witch), 1 HP Regeneration and their primary sources are Arcane Vault. Following MOB items call a Tier 2 creep: Call of Witch, Call of Furbolg, Call of Catapult, Call of Wendigo. Tier 3 Tier 3 creeps have 2 armor, 1 HP Regeneration (excluding Wisp) and their primary sources are Arcane Vault. Following MOB items call a Tier 3 creep: Call of Wisp, Call of Magnataur, Call of Chaos Warlock Tier 4 Tier 4 creeps have 3 armor, 1.5 HP Regeneration and their primary sources are Merchant. Following MOB items call a Tier 4 creep: Call of Fool, Call of Necromancer, Call of Spirit, Call of Spider. Tier 5 Tier 5 creeps have 4 armor, 2 HP Regeneration and their primary sources are Merchant. Following MOB items call a Tier 5 creep: Call of Faceless Void, Call of Conqueror. Tier 6 Tier 6 creeps have 5 armor, 2.5 HP Reneneration and their primary sources are Merchant. Following items call a Tier 6 creep: Call of Archer Tier 7 Tier 7 creeps have 5 armor and 5 HP Regeneration. They don't have any primary source. Following items call a Tier 7 creep: Monk Bonuses Calling a creep also gives a bonus for that creep. The type of the bonus depends on the cave, where was that creep summoned. * 'Base Cave: '+200 HP * 'Pre-final Tower Cave: '''MS Boost * '''Outer Cave: '''MS Boost * '''Central Cave: '+15 AD Calling a creep in the Dark Priest's cave doesnt't provide any bonuses. Village Item Creator MOB Items are also spawning in the village, near to the central caves. The first item is spawned when the game starts, next ones are spawning gradually. When the game starts, it spawns one of the weekest 8 MOB items. The next spawn will happen within next, at least 25, up to 45 seconds. The next spawn also increases the pool of those items by the 2 next weekest MOB items. Remember that Monk cannot be spawn in the Village.Category:Dalaran Caves Items